Whats with the cat whiskers?
by storytellingphan
Summary: At age 13 everyone receives a "mark". Each personal to its owner and each appears for a different reason. Phil Lester gets his the night of his 13th birthday and continues on with his life. Until he starts doing youtube videos, then he realises what his mark really means.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: you get a tattoo when you reach 13, a tattoo that represent your soul mate in some way. PHAN FLUFF YEY.

Disclaimer – I found this prompt on the au tumlbr tag – sad I know but I was running low on inspiration. So to anyone who has similar stuff, I'm sorry :(!

 **What's with the cat whiskers?**

Phil tried to fix his hair in the mirror. His little nose crumbled upwards, no matter what he tried, it just wasn't sitting right. After a few minuets of struggling with his mane he gave up and sat on the edge of his bed. Reaching for his shoes. As he looped the laces round a familiar knock arrived on his bedroom door.

"Yes mum?" he called, as the door slowly opened.

"How's my little _teenager_ then?" she beamed.

"Mum, stop" Phil protested. The pair laughed quietly. Phil looked up as his mother sat down beside him, still smiling.

"Have you got it yet?" She asked eagerly.

"No, not yet. I'm nervous. Where will it happen? When will it happen?"

"Phil, Phil. Calm down" his mothers voice was slow and calm, exactly what he needed to hear. "Look everyone goes through this at your age. I did. Your dad did. We all do. It wont hurt, you'll feel a slight tickle where its going to happen and poof! There it is" She smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks mum" Phil said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's okay, now hurry up because your friends will be arriving soon!"

She got up and Phil returned to his shoe tying. He couldn't help but worry. What if his mark came up in an embarrassing place? What if the mark itself was embarrassing? What if it happened on his face? A bee on his face? Right on his nose!

He returned to the mirror.

"No, don't be silly!" he told himself "Everything is going to be fine."

Phil had forgotten all about his impending mark a few hours later, he was too busy stuffing himself full with cake and ice cream. He loved birthday cake, nothing in the world tasted as good as the cake he had gotten for his 13th birthday. Through out the duration of the party, all his friends, mainly the younger ones kept asking if his mark had come through yet.

Once a person reaches 13, on the day of their birthday they at some point – its not known exactly when, some speculate that it's the time you were born, others say it happens as soon as you wake up- no one really knows. At some point in the day they receive their mark. A mark could be anything and it could appear anywhere on your body. Any size, shape, colour. The only thing that is known is that the mark appears when you are 13 and everyone's marks are personal to them. No two people will have the same mark. Phil heard that some people don't even get marks at all. He was worried he would be one of them.

Once the party was over and everyone had left Phil had one more bite of cake and then he went upstairs to get ready for bed. It had been a long day and all he could think about was falling asleep in his warm, cosy bed. While Phil was getting ready for bed something caught his eye the in the mirror. At first he thought he was just imagining it, as he got closer to the mirror he realised. It was his mark.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He had one, he had a mark. A mark of his own. Phil sat down in front of his mirror and admired it. The mark had appeared just above his left ankle on the outside. A small set of what looked like cat whiskers, three on each side with a little round dot of a nose in the middle. Naturally Phil didn't understand why his mark was a set of cat whiskers, he didn't even own a cat, but that didn't matter he had a mark all of his own and he loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

His feet tapped as he waited for the train to arrive. He glanced down at his phone, it was five past and the train was due in at quarter past. 10 minuets to go. No matter how much he tried he couldn't shake the nervous feeling. He just wanted the train to be here, for Dan to be here.

Dan Howell was everything to Phil. His quit whit left Phil in stitches, and his smile made the boy glow. Phil was utterly besotted with him after only a few short months of conversation and friendship. They stayed up for hours each night just talking. Nothing in particular, just whatever would come up in conversation that night. Mostly video games and TV shows, and you-tube. Being the humble person he his Phil would never admit he was a well known you-tuber, since he had only been uploading videos for a few years, three to be exact. Yet he was, so well known that a young boy found it in himself to message him and ask what you-tube was like. That's how the two had met. That's how Dan quiet unexpectedly fell into Phils inbox and into his life.

Even last night, the pair were up talking for what seemed like forever. Yet for Phil forever wasn't enough. They were discussing conspiracies, how they both believed that aliens were real, although Dan had his own thoughts on aliens. How Atlantis was probably waiting to be found deep underwater somewhere and the "marks". In the recent years more and more people had come out saying they understand the reasons for the marks, and that they do have a purpose. Dan believed that they are there to show you the way in life, so a future police officer would get a set of handcuffs, or the president of the United States would get the American flag. Phil laughed, he still didn't understand why the marks appeared but he liked talking, especially to Dan so he didn't mind. One theory that stuck out in Phils mind was the idea that the marks appeared and were somehow connected to your soul mate. That soul mates had the same mark, and that's how they could find each other in the world. How ironic that Phil was finding this out from the one person he would want to be his soul mate. The pair had decided that at their meeting today they would show each other their marks, and that they could try and work out what they meant. Phil was rather apprehensive considering that he hadn't shown anyone his set of whiskers.

Finally the train pulled up and the doors opened, and there he was. Dan Howell, his beautiful brown hair gathered to one side. Phil smiled as soon as he saw him.

"Hey stranger"

"Hi Dan." he replied. He was so happy to see Dan, he loved talking to him online every night but it was something else entirely to be with Dan. Everything in the world felt right. Phil couldn't stop staring at him as they walked back to his house from the train station. He was so beautiful. Phil wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there in the middle of the street. The more he looked the more he fell in love with Dan.

Once they had arrived at his house Phil showed Dan around, they had hung out before but today was the first day that Dan had ever been at his house. As they walked up the stairs to the bed room Phil was praying that he had tidied that morning, he couldn't remember if his room was a mess or not. Thankfully it was and when he opened the door Dan started smiling again.

"Wow, this is your room" He said

"Yeah" Phil said "this is were the magic happens" he could have hit himself for saying that.

"Yeah right, by magic you mean Buffy marathons" Dan replied.

Phil blushed a little, thankfully he had gotten away with his potentially embarrassing comment.

"So what do you wanna do first then? The video or?" Dan asked. He started to slowly roll up the bottom of his t shirt.

"erm , the what?" Phil countered, he couldn't help looking. There was an urge to help him take his shirt right off.

"My mark, you idiot" Dan laughed. Phils eye widened. What if the theory was true, what if by some chance Dan has the same mark as him and they were in fact soul mates? His heart began racing, hoping that he would see the small black dot and the whiskers.

Dan pull his shirt up just enough so you could see a small, smiley face. It was his mark. Simple but cute. A smile.

"Whoa, what do you think it means?" Phil asked, leaning in for a closer look at the mark. It was situated just under Dan's ribs on the right side of his body. He was trying not to sound disappointed. For a moment he allowed himself to get excited by the thought of Dan and himself, together. He felt stupid.

"I don't know really." Dan mumbled. Looking upward, it was as if he was trying to find the words.

"I think it means happiness? I'll either make someone happy or hopefully I'll be happy." Phil smiled. He already did. Only Dan didn't know how much he meant to Phil.

"Okay then" Dan said letting his shirt fall back down. "Your turn".

Phil froze, he stared at Dan, what would he say? At least Dan could pass his off as a drunken tattoo on a lads holiday if he wanted but Phil couldn't. He had cat whiskers. At most he could say he was a cat enthusiast which really made no sense since he was slightly allergic to them.

Suddenly Dan's phone began to ring. He reached in to its pocket and pulled it out, checking the caller id.

"Aww sorry. It's home, said I would call once I got here do you mind?"

Phil snapped back into the room, "oh no that's okay."

Dan got up and left the room to have his phone call. While he was gone Phil let out a sigh, so the theory was wrong. Or, if it was right they weren't meant to be together.


End file.
